Instinct
by Psamyad
Summary: Buffy is on her way to see her dad, when the Powers That Be intervene. Having found her destiny, Buffy has to cope with all sorts of strangness. Not to mention, Sunnydalers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Instinct

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Joyce hugged her eldest daughter one last time, then watched her disappear into the bus station. "Oh, I just hope she makes it to LA all alone," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her younger daughter. "Buffy really has her head up in the clouds sometimes."

Inside the station, Buffy was glad to finally be rid of her overly protective mother. Even though Buffy had turned 18 recently, her mom still freaked at sending her alone on the way to see her dad in LA. Buffy was looking forward to some serious shopping. Her dad would be in compensation mode after not seeing her for such a long time. The bus station was filled with people, bristling with activity. An ethereal voice announced the boarding of her Greyhound. Just as she was grabbing her bags to make way to the platform, a wave of nausea hit her, big time. People's voices and the shuffling of bags, crying children and motors revving – all joined into an unbearable din. Shapes melted and shifted before her watering eyes. Buffy stumbled along, steadying herself against the wall. People were pushing against her, making her tumble and turn. Just as suddenly, the nausea subsided and Buffy found herself standing at the bus door. With a relieved sigh, Buffy stepped in.

Meanwhile:

Spike sat in their lair, feeling restless. Prague had been alright for the last couple of years, lots of tourists to snack on, and the occasional Golem to rough up. But lately, things had become uncomfortable, if not downright unpleasant. Dru was forever playing with her marionettes, one of which she had fitted out to resemble the big poof, and the other being a black haired beauty, now it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was up to with these two. Talking about Freudian Slips, his girl used bloody telephone poles for pointers. Maybe taking her away from the place where the four of them had spent so much time together would get her mind back to Spike. And he would make sure the marionettes had no ticket for the ride. His mind set, Spike bounced up on his feet and strode over to Drusilla who was preoccupied with gelling up the male marionette's hair. Real hair, Spike noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Dru, love, trip down memory lane is canceled. Off we go. Prague is boring, and it's no longer safe. Remember that mob that nearly caught you a couple of weeks ago?"

"Why, my Spike, where do you want to take your princess?"

Spike grabbed an atlas from a table, flipped it open at random and put a finger down. "California, luv. A nice and now doomed place called Sunnydale." Drusilla's mood brightened instantly. "My Angelus," she whispered inaudibly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, miss. Miss! You have to get up now. We're at the station. Miss!" Buffy sighed. Shortly after she had found herself a seat, she had fallen asleep. And she had been dreaming again. Something about monsters and vampires and a small town where they seemed to have headquarters. Sunny- something. Sunnyhell, for what it looked like. And there was a name she distinctly remembered, something factual in all that nonsense: Rupert Giles. Sounded like some stuffy History teacher, Buffy mused. She had once sat history with an Oliver Miles.

"Miss! Are you ill?" Buffy snapped out of her dreaming. "Where- where are we? Is this LA already?" "LA? No Miss, it's Sunnydale, our final stop. That's why you have to get off now."

Buffy was instantly wide-awake. "Did-did you just say Sunnydale? It's real?" The conductor eyed her warily. "Look miss, can you just leave this bus. You can ask them in there." Buffy complied. Sunnydale. She must have read that name on the bus and somehow it had crept into her dreams. She still wondered about that name she remembered so clearly. Rupert Giles. Imagine he would be real, too. Maybe he was the man of her dreams, and she had been given a sign, like in that movie. Unlikely, sure, but after that disaster with that bastard Parker, Buffy could well use a little romanticism. She looked at her watch. Her parents wouldn't miss her yet, she could call them later. This was going to be interesting. Smiling, Buffy marched into the bus station, looking for a telephone booth.

People were casting odd looks at the fragile looking girl that was nearly covered in the two bulging big bags she was carrying on her shoulders, all the while muttering to herself: "Imagine that, Mr. Rupert Giles, of 2470 Chestnut Drive. Well, Mr. Giles, you have been chosen for our surprise visit. I hope you are not a serial killer, though, or old and stuffy."

Sunnydale was quite enjoyable, Buffy thought. People were staring a bit, but it was probably natural for small towners to eye all strangers. But they were really helpful, giving her the directions. Soon she stood in front of a Colonial-style apartment house. Buffy held in. What was she doing here? But there was some inner feeling telling her everything was fine, and Buffy felt a strange calmness settle over her. "OK, then, here I am. It's Buffy in wonderland. Follow the white Rupert." Buffy giggled, and knocked. A faint "just a second" was to be heard, then the lock was turned. "Jenny, your keys – Oh. How can I help you?" Buffy looked at the man in front of her. No, not too stuffy, but definitely too old. Maybe he had a son? "Are you Rupert Giles? I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but – it's the weirdest story, you wouldn't believe. Say, do you believe in visions?" "Ah, miss, I value freedom of thought and all, but I'm not interested in joining any church, thank you. Now will you please excuse me –" "Oh, no, definitely no missionary zest here; I was just trying to explain something weird that happened to me, and which includes you. Oh, by the way, I'm Buffy. That's my name, Buffy Summers." "That, young lady, is a very sick joke you are trying to play on me. Buffy Summers is dead." And the door closed in Buffy's face.

"No Dad, I'm really fine, I just met an old friend of mine on the bus, and now I'm staying at her place for the night. – No, don't tell Mom, she hates Cathy. – Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, love you too!"

Buffy was still sitting in the yard of the hacienda-styled house. She was feeling sorry for that man, she had obviously stirred up bad memories. Who could have known that another woman was mad enough to call her baby girl "Buffy"? Because that was the only explanation Buffy could think of: there must have been another Buffy Summers, which had died, and to Giles she must appear as an impostor.

"Hello. Can I help you? Are you looking for someone? You look lost!" Buffy was taken out of her reverie by a pretty dark-haired woman. "I-I don't know. I had a crazy day. I should just take off, get home. But thank you." "Jenny. Jenny Ca- Giles. Jenny Giles. We're newly wed, it still takes some effort. One gets so attached to one's name, it's hard to change. You'd better stick with yours, which would be -?" Buffy eyed her curiously. Would she freak, too? She seemed like a genuinely sane, down-to-earth person. "Promise not to freak? As I said, I had a really weird day, and I freaked your husband big time. My name is Buffy Summers." She paused, waiting for a reaction. The woman surveyed her critically.

"Well, 'Buffy' – I think you better come inside. Rupert will want to discuss some things with you." Buffy shrugged. She had gone so far, she wanted to find out what lay behind all that coincidences. Then she followed her into the apartment. It was dark in here, but not in a gloomy way. It was cooling and comforting after the bright sunshine outside. Buffy sat down and waited for the things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"As I have already told Jenny, then Giles" Buffy glared at the two newcomers, an excited girl and a dumbfounded-looking boy – "I was supposed to go to my dad's. I must have taken the wrong bus, got kicked out of it at Sunnydale station, had this name in my head, and went to see who went with it. And voilá, here I am."

"So - you're not a ghost?"

"Xander, she doesn't even look like our Buffy. She just happens to have the same name, right? I mean, that is right, right? Giles?"

"Yes Willow, as far as we know it's all pure coincidence. Although I wonder how you knew my name. I'll have to look into that..."

"Rupert, I'd say seeing as Buffy has already told us her story -"

"Three times!" Buffy chimed in –

" It is only fair of us to tell her our side."

"Yes, of course. You see, our Buffy was a rather special young woman. She – she had a calling of some sort – "

"I thought you weren't into religion?" Buffy piped in. Giles sighed and looked at his wife for help. Jenny acted promptly:

"Buffy, this may come as a shock to you, or you might think us deranged, but you are a young woman living in this world, and therefore you should know the dangers it contains: demons. They are real, and they are here, in our world. And the next time someone approaches you in a dark alley, watch out for more than just your purse. They might be after your neck!"

There. She knew it went all too well. A satanic circle. Thank Parker she was no longer virginal sacrifice-material.

"Oh, demons. And – now you want to feed me to them?"

"Buffy, please, I know this sounds absurd, but you just have to believe us. I wouldn't want you to learn the hard way. And to be fair: we don't sacrifice, we save. And that was what Buffy was doing, too."

"But, but please! Demons! Just because there are movies and books doesn't make them real. All that slime and the antlers and the smell! I've taken science, and they are just not compatible with our world. I mean, no sunlight and oh please – bursting to dust?" Buffy stopped when she felt 4 pair of wide-opened eyes resting on her.

"You do know a lot about demons, don't you?" Jenny said.

"Well, I have vivid dreams, and too much imagination?"

"You dream of demons? And you were led to Sunnydale by a dream? Oh my-I need to consult-" "Buffy – catch!" she heard Jenny say, and even before she had finished speaking Buffy found herself holding the glass orb she had effortlessly caught.

Jenny gave her a sad smile:" Welcome to the hellmouth, slayer."

The train was speeding on, with a steady rhythm. Spike paced the length of the container wagon, feeling – and looking – very much like a tiger in a cage. Dru was sitting in a corner, keeping her eyes fixed on her lover.

"Will you stop looking at me like that! We could use this confinement for some fun, if only you would come out of your corner."  
Drusilla kept her fixed gaze: "I am very cross with you, William. Sweet Angelus lies on the bottom of the sea, and can't get up. He is watching the fish flitting around his head, gleaming, glittering, sparkling like stars."

"Dru, I admit, I tossed the bloody marionette into the bloody river. But can't you see, pet, I did it for us. So that we can be together again." Yes, that was what he wanted. To live with Dru like they used to, several decades ago. He adored her, but things had become difficult. Her visions had gotten stronger and more frequent, until she was hardly lucid anymore, living beside Spike in a world he had no access to. A trip to somewhere new, a change of scenery, would fix it. Spike had after all started out as a Victorian Englishman: There was nothing a trip to the coast couldn't cure.

Meanwhile, Drusilla had finally stopped watching his every move. Her eyes unfocused to watch distant sights only she could make sense of. It was a lovely place her white knight was taking her. He had killed Angelus, but he was hers all the same. He was going to lay this town down to her feet, and she would be its princess – the fair princess with long golden hair, her Spike sitting net to her – Drusilla screamed out in rage. Spike hurried over.

"Pet, are you alright? Did you see something nasty?"

Drusilla didn't care what he said. Her teeth crushed into his neck, her fingers gripping his slender body. She would show all the world what he was: hers! Forever!

The black car crashed full on into the road sign. With a "wham bam thank you mam", Spike stepped out of the car and took a good look down at the city.

"I hope this town isn't as boring as it looks. Dru? Dru! You hungry? I could use a little snack."

Drusilla had silently crept to his side:

"There is a buffet all ready for us, " she pointed to a row of twinkling lights that suggested summer outings and garden parties.

"Great, it's all you can eat for us."


	4. Chapter 4

Giles was panting, and sweating profusely. He had thought he was in pretty good shape but this – this was just too much. They had been training for 3 hours now, and Buffy didn't even look flushed. Rather – Giles blinked – she looked bored.

"Well then, you've done well, extremely well, I might add. I think we can finish training for today, and tonight, we go looking for your first vampire. There should be quite a few around, it's May dance in the park."

"Okay. I'm shower-bound. See you at dusk."

Giles watched her leaving, then turned towards the darker shadows of the library.

"Am I right? Is she ready to face her first vampire?"

Angel stepped out of his hiding place.

"Will she ever be? She is strong, and fast, and she enjoys fighting."

"I take that as a 'yes'?"

"This town is on the hellmouth, Rupert, and we need the slayer. I can't take them all, and neither can you."

"I know, Angel. You did so much already. You killed the Master after – " Angel cut him short, knowing how painful this memory was for the watcher.

"It will be different this time. She can do it."

Angel had known that something wasn't right when he met her, the first Buffy. He had been living in Sunnydale for a couple of years then, following Jenny's call as a teacher at Sunnydale High. Jenny had been a gift of heaven for the tortured vampire. Before he met her, he had roamed the streets without purpose, goal or interest in life. Jenny had been researching her family history then, coming upon the bizarre story of a vampire cursed with a soul by her great-grandmother. When she found un-living proof of that story, she took upon herself the responsibility to finish her ancestors' work and turn the monster into a man. She soon found help in the form of Rupert Giles and his mission: to train a teenage girl into a superhero and help her save the world from apocalypse, time and again. They gave Angel a purpose. The first Buffy had been nice, and had had a great sense of humour. She had never been too thrilled with the thought that she alone should stand against the forces of darkness. "It's great in theory, but as a lifestyle, it sucks," she used to say. Angel shook himself out of his memories, but couldn't stop the words tumbling from his lips: "Rupert – what went wrong then?"

"It was a simple, very stupid mistake. The council had advised me to go to Sunnydale and look for a girl named Buffy Summer. The council seer had received visions designating her as the chosen one."

"So they just gave you a place and a name?"

"Yes, that's how it has been done for centuries. How could we fathom two girls, with the same name? Yet, I should have known. She was so – mortal."

Angel looked at Rupert's sad, resigned face. "But she was brave."

Buffy walked out of the school into the bright sunshine. Training hadn't been as rewarding today. She had lacked concentration, all the time feeling a tingling sensation and the feeling of being watched. Also, she had outmatched Giles after the first week of training. It was time for a real challenge. Buffy smiled to herself, Wow to the new me: all fighty and slay-y Four weeks ago, she had been a normal girl pondering her choice of college, now she was Supergirl. But most surprising was how well it had all turned out. When she had called her dad to say that she would need to spend some more time at "Cathy's", he had confessed having an important business trip to attend. Then she had called her mother and confessed being lured to Sunnydale by a friend she had made on the bus. When Buffy mentioned Sunnydale, Joyce was all excited: "Is it nice there? Oh Buffy, could you check out the art gallery there? A couple of years ago, they were looking for a shareowner. Chicago is soo cold, I really should have taken their offer then."

Buffy had then explained about her new friends who were helping her preparing for Sunnydale University. Joyce had secretly been worried about her daughter who had seemed so uncertain in planning her future life, and now she was glad to find her suddenly full of purpose.

So she had moved to Sunnydale. She would move on Campus when her courses started, but until then she was staying with the Giles's. She had become good friends with the 'library gang', as Buffy had come to call the circle of demon fighters. Willow was the best friend any girl could dream of, supportive, enthusiastic and always willing to help her out. Xander was nice, too, but a bit too keen for Buffy's taste. He would be a much better friend with a girl to keep him in check. Cordelia was sure cut out for the bitchy-girlfriend-part, but she was obviously much more interested in that Angel guy. Buffy smirked. He claimed to be Jenny's cousin, but something about him creeped her out. It was the same feeling she had just experienced in the library, as if he had been watching her spar with Giles – eww!


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy strolled down the illuminated roads in Sunnydale Park. Everywhere people were chatting, laughing, enjoying themselves, oblivious to the danger. Buffy pouted. She was eager to stake her first vamp, release all that energy she felt coursing within her. Giles had been trying to follow her, but she had shaken him off pretty quickly. And someone else had had his eyes on her: that creepy voyeur Angel. Well, she had disposed of him, too. Now she had to concentrate on finding her first vampire. Buffy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Now if I were a vampire, where would I be? She sauntered off, into the dark. And sure enough, soon she heard something.

It was a male voice, with an odd English accent. "Let's go get a place to stay. "A shiver ran down Buffy's spine. "There he is", she whispered to herself and stepped around to face this creature. "How about an ashtray?" she quipped.

"You are a vampire."

"Well- yes. I'm also adventurous, reckless, and spectacular in bed. And you?"

"I'm the one who kills you."

"You should at least try."

Buffy walked briskly, ignoring the pleading remarks.

"Buffy, please, stop. Look at me."

Buffy stormed on, but Angel's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What's wrong with you? You were nearly killed. Giles is not going to like what happened tonight. You stood face to face with a vampire – talking to him! And not just any vampire- Spike!" "Spike? You know hi- that thing?"

"He has killed two slayers. He is bad. We should kill him right away."

"So, you don't want me to talk to vampires, yet you want me to listen to you? Jenny's cousin? Please, I'm not stupid! I should kill YOU right away."

"Buffy- I am good. I have a soul!"

"My job description is pretty clear: find vampire, kill him."

"So why didn't you kill Spike?"

""I was –surprised. I was just getting ready when you stopped me. And how come you know him?"

Spike was fuming. Angelus, the old soft-gone wanker, had prevented him from killing his third slayer? He had been so close- a mere matter of minutes. But no, Angelus of all people had to play fucking shiny hero. He smashed his fist into the wall in pure frustration.

Drusilla watched her white knight muttering to himself. So it had come to what she had foreseen. She would need assistance in this battle. Angelus, daddy, I need you now. Pretty please. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Willow nearly burst with curiosity. She had been signalling to her friend throughout classes, but a gruff-looking Buffy had seemingly ignored her pleas for information. Come lunchtime, this was about to change.

"So how did you find your first vampire?" Willow asked curiously.

"I pretty much stumbled across him," Buffy shrugged. "Wasn't that hard."

"Ahm, okay. And – how did you kill him?"

"Hmm, I nearly had him, but then stupid Angel interrupted, all 'I will rescue you'-like. God! He is so annoying! First, he interrupts my slayer-initiation, and then he follows me around giving advice no one wants to hear."

"He was just trying to help."

"Well, he can go help Cordelia, she actually wants him around."

Willow's eyes got round like saucers. "Cordelia? You think? But -– she's a cheerleader! And – human. And – like a 120 years his junior. How could she? But no way would he ever.."

"Bite me. I think he's way creepy. He keeps following me around. What, I do need a vampire at my back to fight other vampires? Sorry, but that does sound wrong."

Willow jerked her head, unsure of what to think. "Angel always helped us. He's really trying. He's – oh, hi Michael. Here, have a seat."

The addressee was a young Goth that walked past them on search for a free seat in the cramped cafeteria. As was to be guessed, Michael had been one of the unpopular ones in High School, and his nerd-status had not improved with the move to university. As usual, Willow was desperate to make everyone feel comfortable, and so she started chatting about the subject everyone in Sunnydale could relate to.

"Hey, what's on in the Bronze tonight?"

Buffy shrugged, as her evenings seemed to be spent mostly in cemeteries lately. But Michael got all excited. "It's a cool band, you have to come. They're excellent. I can get you in for free. The guitarist is a friend of mine."

Willow was surprised by his enthusiasm but didn't really know what to say that would not hurt his feelings. Buffy, on the other hand, had no such inhibitions.

"Thanks, but we're not so much into depressing noise-music."

To give him credit, Michael was not the least offended. He grinned and said: "They're more alternative style, really. Don't go spoiling my reputation though by telling anyone I listen to, you know, guitars!"

So that night, Willow, Buffy and Xander went to the Bronze to see Dingoes ate my baby. They were not that good, but alright for an amateur band. When Willow went to get some drinks, Xander tried to ease the silence by getting into his goofy routine. Which wasn't working well, he noticed. Buffy's smile was forced, and she kept looking around for Willow.

When Willow returned, she was blissfully unaware of their relieve. "Guys, guess what I just saw! Michael was chatted up by a girl! I've seen it with my own two eyes!"


End file.
